


Four Kinds of Salt

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, discussion of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Celebrían, newly arrived in Valinor, meets a cousin in Alqualondë.
Relationships: Celebrían/Finduilas Faelivrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Four Kinds of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



"She's your cousin to some degree," Eärwen said, leading the way toward an elegant suite of rooms in the palace at Alqualondë, "and she's had a rough time of it lately, so whatever you can do to help would be most appreciated." 

Finduilas nodded. "Celebrían, is that her name? I will do what I can." 

Eärwen smiled, giving Finduilas a hug. "Thank you, granddaughter," she said, opening the door. "I'll be with my father in the garden." 

Finduilas entered the room with some trepidation. On the low sofa, staring out at the sea, Celebrían sat with tears trickling down her cheeks. She was making no effort to wipe them away. 

Hurrying over to the sofa, Finduilas wasted no time in taking her handkerchief, wetting it with a little cold water from the pitcher that stood on the table in front of Celebrían, and gently but efficiently wiping her tears away. "Celebrían," she said softly. "Listen to me." Celebrían turned red-rimmed eyes up to Finduilas. 

"Who are you?" she asked, looking confused. There was a long scar on her face, and a deep pitted one at the base of her throat. 

Finduilas sat down on the sofa, not waiting for an invitation. "One who has suffered fear and pain at the hands of Orcs, like you. I am Finduilas." She loosened the top of her dress so that the scar she bore on her chest was visible.

"Oh!" Celebrían said. She put out a hand as if to touch the scar, then drew it back. 

Finduilas promptly grabbed her hand, laying it gently on the scar. "It does not bother me, not any longer. Touch me. I live, I am real, and I am no longer afraid." 

Celebrían's hand on her skin was warm, so warm, and light, moving over her in a gentle caress. "I remember your story, cousin," she said.  
"I do not know yours in full, yet," Finduilas replied as Celebrían drew her hand back. "But you do not have to tell it now."

Celebrían sighed. "I think I need to," she said, laying her other hand on the scar at the base of her throat. "It has poisoned my mind as surely as the Orc-poison worked its way through my body. Elrond begged me to tell him, but I could not. He has been a warrior, he will not understand the fear that froze me."

"I am no warrior, and I understand that fear." Finduilas placed her hand on Celebrían's arm. "It is like drowning, when you want to kick and scream but cannot. All your limbs go weak, and your mind goes blank."

"Exactly like that," Celebrían said. "Elrond would not understand it, not like that. So he did the only thing he could for me: he set me free."

Finduilas slid her hand down Celebrían's arm, taking her hand. "Come," she said. "The best cure for mind-poison, I find, is salt, and you have had enough of one kind." She stood up, and Celebrían with her.

"Salt?" Celebrían asked. 

Finduilas led her out of the room, and down the corridor where there was a door to the beach outside. "Salt," she answered. "There are four kinds I mean, and you have had enough of tears."

Finduilas opened the door, leading Celebrían out onto the beach, where the waves rolled up gently onto the white sands. "There is the salt of the waves, and the sweat of hard work, and with my help, both of these will ease your mind."

"What is the fourth kind?" Celebrían asked curiously. 

Finduilas blushed. "The salt of love," she said softly, almost into Celebrían's ear.

Celebrían blushed too, but smiled. "The best kind." She turned to Finduilas. "Can you help me with that, too?"

Finduilas wrapped her arms around Celebrían, holding her close. "I look forward to tasting you," she whispered, low and hot, and kissed Celebrían on the mouth.


End file.
